


Ray of Light

by SkylarZoie



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarZoie/pseuds/SkylarZoie
Summary: I've got inspired. I love this movie and the book so much.I'm working on a LGBT novel.I've publish 4 poetry books with my real name.Skylar is one of my pseudonyms.Hope you like it.





	Ray of Light

While my world is fallin' around me,  
You look like a warm incandescent light,   
invading my little big world called darkness,  
Because I live in the night.

You're like a ray of light  
Who came to brighten up my heart

And while everything's fallin'  
I'm fallin'

Fallin' for your heart of light

SZ / IN - 17/05/17

**Author's Note:**

> I've got inspired. I love this movie and the book so much.  
> I'm working on a LGBT novel.  
> I've publish 4 poetry books with my real name.  
> Skylar is one of my pseudonyms.  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
